


If I Cook For You (Would You Eat It?)

by dressedupasmyself



Series: 30 Days of Klaroline (June 2020) [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Human!Caroline, Klaus cooks for Caroline, hybrid!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressedupasmyself/pseuds/dressedupasmyself
Summary: Five times Klaus tries to impress Caroline.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: 30 Days of Klaroline (June 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770547
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	If I Cook For You (Would You Eat It?)

**Author's Note:**

> What if Caroline were human, and Klaus tried his hand at cooking?

“It doesn’t smell like anything.”

“Sweetheart, I can hardly breathe with how overwhelming it is.”

“Did you add garlic?”

“It doesn’t need garlic.”

“Everything needs garlic.”

“Why don’t you have a taste, I’m sure it’ll convince you.”

“It needs salt. Did you add salt?”

“Of course I added salt. I’ve been cooking for a thousand years, love, I know what I’m doing.”

“Maybe it would have helped if there had been such a thing as _flavour_ a thousand years ago.”

“I know about flavour.”

“Uh huh, flavours of blood, maybe.”

“Vampires eat food.”

“Stefan says it tastes like dirt.”

“At first. Eventually your palette adjusts.”

“You mean your dead palette that is unable to pick up when food is bland.”

“Caroline, you’re wounding me.”

“Next time you should let me cook.”

“But I wanted to cook for you.”

“And I appreciate it, really, I do. I just think you could benefit from following a recipe developed by someone without a wolf’s sense of smell.”

“I assumed that would make me better at it.”

“Not with this, Klaus. Sorry to burst your bubble.”

“I should kill you for rejecting this incredible meal I’ve worked so hard on.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m being constructive.”

“Alright, love. I’ll take it under consideration.”

“What is it supposed to be?”

“It’s stir fry. Humans need vegetables, or so I’ve heard.”

“Did you add soy sauce?”

“I added extra garlic since you seem partial to it.”

“I appreciate it.”

“You’re blocking the stove, sweetheart, and as much as I enjoy the view, I need to reach the pan.”

“Maybe I’m blocking you on purpose.”

“Are you flirting with me?”

“No, I’m trying to hint that we should just order take out.”

“You’re not being very grateful towards my efforts to please you.”

“I’m very grateful, Klaus, really.”

“Good. Would you like to taste?”

"..."

"..."

“I think these carrots are frozen.”

“Nonsense, there’s steam coming out of them.”

“I just ate one. They’re frozen.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t try to eat before it’s ready.”

“You asked me to taste it!”

“I never said it was ready.”

“Fine, call me when it’s ready, then.”

“No, love, don’t go. I enjoy these moments we spend together.”

“I don’t enjoy it when you act like you always know better even though you’re cooking _for me_.”

“I apologise, Caroline. What do I need to add for you to enjoy it more?”

“Heat. And salt.”

“Something smells good.”

“Are you complimenting my cooking, love?”

“I’m saying it smells good, we’ll have to see about the taste.”

“I looked up a recipe.”

“I’m proud of you.”

“It didn’t seem quite right so I altered it.”

“Klaus! Your taste buds don’t work!”

“They work perfectly. Honestly, love. Must you always underestimate me?”

“It’s not underestimating if I’m correct.”

“I considered your critiques from my previous attempts.”

“Is it almost ready?”

“I assume so. Is this the right colour for a chocolate cake?”

“Now you want my opinion?”

“I always value your opinion, sweetheart.”

“It looks a little burnt.”

“I disagree.”

“That’s not how you value an opinion!”

“Why don’t you just taste a piece?”

“…”

“…”

“Oh.”

“Is it delicious?”

“It’s very salty.”

“You always tell me to add more salt.”

“And is that garlic?”

“I told you I listen when you speak.”

“I meant everything _savoury_ needs garlic, dummy.”

“Don’t call me names.”

“You always call me names.”

“Affectionate names.”

“What would you prefer, then? Love of my life? Sugarplum? _Honey Bunny_?”

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Caroline.”

“Yes?”

“I made you something.”

“What is it?”

“Something I made you.”

“Yes, _thank you_. I meant what did you make?”

“Spaghetti.”

“It has garlic? And salt?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

“Hmm.”

“…”

“…”

“Do you find it enjoyable?”

“I enjoy that you care about me enough to make me food.”

“Caroline.”

“Fine, the sauce is a little watery.”

“It’s an old family recipe.”

“From the 900’s?”

“I’ll have you know that I was born in 1492.”

“My bad.”

“So you don’t like it?”

“This is by far the best thing you’ve ever made me.”

“Do you mean that?”

“Yes, and it’s only because you actually listened with the garlic and salt.”

“But I shouldn’t add water?”

“Not this much, no. Try a little cream next time. Or butter.”

“Very well.”

“Klaus?”

“Yes, love?”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t look well.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Caroline, sweetheart, your nose is bright red and you’re shivering.”

“It’s just a cold.”

“What can I do?”

“Will you make me soup?”

“I will give you anything you ask of me, no matter how impossible.”

“Will you follow the recipe exactly?”

“…”

“Klaus.”

“I will not allow you to settle for anything less than the best, and sometimes those recipes are just foolish.”

“Please.”

“Fine.”

“This is lovely, Klaus,” Liz commented. “Thank you for inviting me to dinner.”

Caroline tried her best to hide her grin behind a mouthful of curry. The look Klaus shot her was of absolute self-satisfaction.

“I always tell Caroline I’m a great cook. She never believes me.”

“Klaus, _sweetheart_ ,” his eyes flashed at the endearment, “you’re a great cook _now_.”

His lips turned up at the corners. “So, Liz. Did Caroline inherit her love of garlic from you, or should I blame her father?”


End file.
